


Мир может быть лучше

by KisVani



Category: Dolphin Island - Arthur C. Clarke
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джонни бежит из дому, но далеко не сразу оказывается на "Острове дельфинов"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мир может быть лучше

**Author's Note:**

> У автора была книжка с довольно мрачными иллюстрациями, где медицинское оборудование, шприцы, аппаратура и лежащий юноша плавно переходили в дельфинов и изображения острова. Автор был дитём своего времени и думал при виде этого о том, принимал ли главный герой наркотики. Потому 21 век данного мини ну совсем не 21 век Артура Кларка. Это предупреждение.

  
Десятки мальчишек и девчонок ежегодно делают то же, что и Джонни Клинтон. А статистика некоторых служб говорит, что их сотни, если не тысячи. Просто, кому-то есть дело лишь до некоторых.   
Профессор Казан, когда заходит разговор на эту тему, лишь качает головой и грустно отвечает, что современное общество похоже на Сатурна. Нет, не планету, а на древнеримское божество – того самого Сатурна, что на картинах Рубенса и Гойи изображен пожирающим собственного сына.  
Подобную точку зрения разделяют и другие ученые, пусть они не столь лиричны в своих сравнениях. Многие подростки сбегают из дому и, благодаря простоте передвижения по всей планете, они могут удалиться на другой материк до того как их хватятся. И это лишь начало пути, начало проблемы. Настоящая беда подстерегает их позже, когда они оказываются на улице, как им кажется, совершенно свободные...  
Таким же – опьяненным тем, что он выбрался из-под «гнета» семьи – был Джонни. Теперь этот мальчик здесь, в специализированной клинике на Большом Барьерном Рифе. Потому что именно тут разбирают и лечат самые сложные и спорные случаи.  
Полгода назад Джонни Клинтон сбежал из дому. Он забрался в грузовой лайнер на воздушной подушке, идущий мимо его дома и остановившийся из-за технических неполадок.  
Мальчишка без денег и документов, мальчишка, страстно желающий изменить жизнь, мальчишка, не слишком нужный собственной семье…  
Кого винить в том, что случилось? Джонни, его тетю, технический персонал лайнера или, может быть, все общество, которое допустило это?  
На исходе слишком долгой ночи, которую лайнер все время обгонял, пересекая часовые пояса один за другим, Джонни оказался в порту незнакомого города на незнакомом материке. Взрослый человек задумался бы о том, что он не знает языка и у него в руках нет местной валюты, но для подростков мир значительно проще – особенно, если до того жизнь их ограничивалась персональным учебным компьютером и поездками в ближайший город на пару часов. Обязательно в компании взрослых.  
Джонни вышел в порт и затерялся среди рабочих и грузов. На самом деле – все были слишком заняты, чтобы обратить внимание на то, что с ними ехал «заяц». Да и кому есть дело?  
Из порта дорога Джонни лежала в город – к тому, что он считал новой, удивительной жизнью.  
Кто знает, что он увидел там? Может быть, ему встретилась дешевая шлюха, которую моряк втрахивал в ближайшую стену, а она заученно извивалась и стонала, не слишком напрягаясь, ведь ее услуги стоят недорого. А может он стал свидетелем уличной драки с поножовщиной, которая выглядела вовсе не так чисто, как в кино. Может, даже кого-то убили, и его кишки вывалились из распоротого лазерным лезвием живота, а тяжелый запах дерьма поплыл над улицей.  
С самим Джонни тоже очень многое могло случиться: городские трущобы безжалостны к юношам, которые выглядят ухоженными и смотрят на мир вокруг наивными глазами новорожденного.  
Это лишь людям, живущим благополучно, кажется, что если на человеке только одежда, то взять с него нечего.  
Джонни был голоден, обессилен, он устал и не понимал – почему мир вокруг так не похож на тот, каким он его себе представлял.  
Никто не хватился его сразу, тетя думала, что он вернется, а службам правопорядка не было никакого дела до того, что происходит вдали от их глаз. Что же случилось с Джонни? Этого мы никогда не узнаем, но легко можем представить картину: комната с горящей под потолком тусклой лампочкой, ворох тряпок на полу, Джонни стоит на четвереньках, низко опустив голову, а сзади в его тело вбивается крупный мужчина – представитель какой-то из местных банд.  
Может быть не сразу, но в один прекрасный момент, когда к нему подошел человек и предложил лекарство от всех болезней, Джонни согласился принять первую, бесплатную дозу. А может ему ее вкололи, даже не спрашивая, хочет ли он этого. Технологии производства психотропных препаратов шагнули далеко вперед с того дня, как Альберт Хофман открыл ЛСД. К несчастью десятков, а может сотен или даже тысяч, подростков, что ищут лучшей жизни, но находят иглу.  
Спустя какое-то время тетя Джонни заявила о его пропаже, но пусть она этого и не знала – было уже поздно.  
Ее племянника нашли в темной комнате, вроде той, которую мы уже описывали. Джонни коротал время в компании таких же юношей и девушек: изможденных физически, но с одинаковыми счастливыми и глупыми улыбками на лицах. Их вены пестрили красными точками и воспалившимися волдырями в местах, где иглы входили под кожу, чтоб разогнать по кровотоку «дозу радости». В ближайшей клинике из организма Джонни выгнали все то, что он успел вколоть, проглотить, вдохнуть или иным способ внести в свой организм.  
Химически – он был чист, но психически... Что было сказано опекунами Джонни? Конечно, как и многие другие люди, впервые столкнувшиеся с проблемой, они посчитали, что смогут справиться.  
Какое-то время Джонни жил спокойно. Он стал вежливым и тихим… Однажды вечером его и его кузена оставили дома одних. Джонни огрел мальчика по голове вазой. Только для того, чтоб тот не помешал ему отыскать деньги в доме. И, чтоб не поднял крика, когда Джонни решил унести всю дорогую бытовую технику, что поместилась в походной рюкзак.  
Он исчез и, когда его нашли снова, был в еще худшем состоянии. Кожа Джонни висела словно старый мешок и видом напоминала его же – серая, переплетенная неправдоподобно-яркими венами, только сильнее натянутая на облысевшем черепе. Красные, впавшие глаза слезились и большей части зубов было недосчитать. Внешне, мальчишка, которому еще не было двадцати, больше напоминал полуразложившийся труп. И пах почти так же.  
Дальше начался сложный процесс восстановления. Вечная гонка между способами лечения и уничтожения собственного организма.  
Родных долгое время не допускали к Джонни, пока проводились операции и выращивались искусственные органы… но в этот раз, стараниями новейших наркотиков, заставить тело полностью прийти в норму никак не удавалось. Все попытки «запустить» системы организма проваливались. Несколько часов все шло нормально, но потом Джонни просыпался и его начинало рвать желчью, вперемежку с кровью.  
Профессор Казан до сих пор не теряет надежды, но с каждым днем он все ближе к этому.  
Сегодня Джонни Клинтон спит, опутанный проводами и трубками. Доктора все еще надеются освободить его организм от химической зависимости, но никто не может быть уверен, что им удастся подобное или, что его психика примет это.  
Иногда Джонни просыпается, но не понимает того, что происходит вокруг него. Собственный мир, созданный внутри головы, гораздо прекраснее, пусть отголоски реальности и достигают сознания Джонни.  
Внутри своей головы он плавает с дельфинами, занимается дайвингом и даже спасает человеческие жизни.  
Ведь созданный им самим мир двадцать первого века вовсе не похож на настоящий.  
Он значительно-значительно лучше и чище.


End file.
